Incredibles 2
Incredibles 2 is a 2018 American computer-animated superhero film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Written and directed by Brad Bird, it is a sequel to The Incredibles (2004) and the second full-length installment of the franchise. The story follows the Parr family as they try to restore the public's trust in superheroes while balancing their family life, only to combat a new foe who seeks to turn the populace against all superheroes. Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell and Samuel L. Jackson reprise their roles from the first film; newcomers to the cast include Huckleberry Milner, Bob Odenkirk, Catherine Keener and Jonathan Banks. Michael Giacchino returned to compose the score. Voice cast * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, the father of the family who possesses super strength and limited invulnerability. * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl, the mother of the family who has the ability to stretch her body into many shapes and forms. * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the family's daughter and first child, who can become invisible and project force fields for limited lengths of time. * Huckleberry Milner as Dashiell "Dash" Parr, the family's troublemaker first son, who has superhuman speed. He was previously voiced by Spencer Fox in the first film. * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr, the infant son of Bob and Helen who has a large assortment of powers. ** Nick Bird provides the vocal effects of Jack-Jack's monster form. * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from humidity. * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor, a superhero fan who leads a telecommunications company with his sister Evelyn, and wants to bring back superheroes by revamping the public's perception of them. * Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor, Winston's younger sister a technological genius who has never encountered a problem she could not solve. She is later revealed to be "Screenslaver". * Bill Wise as a pizza delivery man hypnotized to pose as the "Screenslaver", a villain who hijacks screens and uses them to hypnotize people. * Brad Bird as Edna "E" Mode, a fashion designer for superheroes and a close friend of the Parrs. * Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker, a government agent responsible for helping the Parrs stay undercover and unremarkable. When his department is shut down, the Parrs are left to their own devices. He was previously voiced by Bud Luckey in the first film; Luckey died in 2018, and the film is dedicated to his memory. * Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger, Violet's love interest. * Sophia Bush as Karen / Voyd, an aspiring superhero with the power to create portals. * Phil LaMarr as: ** Krushauer, an aspiring superhero with the power to telekinetically crush objects. ** He-Lectrix, an aspiring superhero with the power to control electricity. * Paul Eiding as Gus Burns / Reflux, an elderly aspiring superhero who can vomit hot lava. * Isabella Rossellini as Ambassador, a foreign official committed to the support and legalization of superheroes. * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer, a mole-like supervillain who seeks to bring war and destruction to the world. * Barry Bostwick as Mayor * Jere Burns as Detective No. 1 * Adam Rodriguez as Detective No. 2 * Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Best, Frozone's wife. * Usher as Lucius Best's valet References Category:2018 films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2018 3D films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American action comedy films Category:American animated superhero films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American sequel films Category:American superhero films Category:Animated action films Category:Annie Award winners Category:English-language films Category:Fiction about invisibility Category:Film superheroes Category:Films about families Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films directed by Brad Bird Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films set on ships Category:Government in fiction Category:IMAX films Category:The Incredibles Category:Fiction about memory erasure and alteration Category:Fiction about mind control Category:Pixar animated films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists Category:Theatrically released animated superhero films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films